1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device has been developed in order to replace a cathode ray tube display device having a relatively large size and high power consumption. As the display device, various display devices, such as an organic light emitting display device, a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, etc., have been developed.
In recent years, demands for display devices, which provide three-dimensional effect, sense of immersion and presence, increase. For the three-dimensional effect, a three-dimensional image display device has been developed. For the sense of immersion and presence, a curved display device has been developed.
In the curved display device, some elements are formed in curved shape. The curved display device is manufactured by assembling curved-shaped elements which are separately formed.